poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Captain Canine Caper
The Captain Canine Caper is a fan made episode made by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude, and CartoonLover. Premise Captain Canine is framed by Catgut and he, along with Judy, turns to the Pound Puppies and Holly for help. Plot Part One (At the pound building, the Pound Puppies and Holly watching TV. On the TV, a dog superhero(Captain Canine) is seen flying through the skies.) TV: (Announcer) And now, it's time once again for the Adventures of Captain Canine! Starring the dog crusader, Captain Canine and... (A girl Beagle superhero(Judy) enters.) TV:(Announcer) His little sister, Judy, the girl pup wonder! (On the TV, Judy and Captain Canine are tied up by Siamese cat wearing a vampire costume(Count Fangula)) TV: (Announcer) Last time, our heroes are captured by the diabolical Count Fangula while exploring the planet Frisbee. Will our heroes escape? (Count Fangula laughs evilly) Count Fangula: In less than five minutes, I, Count Fangula, will enslave the planet's entire population and become king of all Frisbee! Captain Canine: You'll never get away with it, Count Fangula! Count Fangula: Oh, I can and I will. (Gordon boos at Count Fangula) Judy: Jumping Jiminy Crickets, Captain Canine! How can we stop him now? Captain Canine: I'll use my laser eye beam to cut the rope. (Lasers shoot out of Captain Canine's eyes and the ropes are cut.) Judy: I'll deactivate Count Fangula's Mind Machine while you apprehend him. Captain Canine: Okay, Judy! (Captain Canine leaps up in the air and lassoos Count Fangula) Count Fangula: You make me sick, you know that? (Gordon jumps up and down in excitement) Gordon: Hooray for Captain Canine! (On the TV, Captain Canine is shaking hands with the planet's king while Count Fangula is hauled to jail) King of Frisbee: Oh, thank you, Captain Canine! You saved our planet! How can we ever repay you? Captain Canine: No thanks are necessary. But, I must be going now. Duty calls! (Captain Canine and Judy fly through the air) Captain Canine: Arf, arf, and away! TV: (Announcer) Tune in next week for another exciting episode of The Adventures of Captain Canine! Gordon: Oh boy! I can hardly wait! TV: (Announcer) Coming up, it's another episode of My Very Miserable Life, only on DOGTV. (At Gordon's doghouse, Gordon is excited about the TV show he watched. Igor, Whopper, and Bright Eyes are with him) Gordon: I wonder what the next episode will be like? I hope it's the one where Captain Canine battles the Squiggly Wigglers of Saturn. No! Maybe the one where Captain Canine saves the Pygmy Pugs of Pluto. Or even better: Captain Canine defeats the Maniac Mice on Mercury. Igor: Um... Gunther, how long have you been a fan of Captain Canine? Gordon: I've been a fan of the Captain ever since I was a baby. Mommy and daddy introduced him to me and they are big fans of him too. Whopper: Really? Gordon: Yep. And I'll show you my collection. (Gordon opens a closet and reveals 10 bookshelves full of Captain Canine merchandise) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh Golly Gee! That's a lot! (Igor looks at one of the shelves) Igor: Are those Captain Canine video games for the Super Kintendo and Kintendo Excitement Console? Those are really rare video games! And they weren't even opened! Did you know that's gonna have them more expensive when they're not opened and still in mint condition? Bright Eyes: And I have a feeling you won't sell them for even a million dollars. Right, Gordon? Gordon: That's right. They belonged to mommy and daddy when they were puppies. Oh! Did I ever tell you that my parents were the screen writers for the Adventures of Captain Canine? Whopper: I didn't know that! Gordon: You know, I wish I would meet Captain Canine and Judy in person. That would be my dream come true. (At the pound building, Howard is filing the adoption papers with Cooler. Captain Canine and Judy enter) Judy: Excuse me. (Cooler and Howard notice them) Howard: Yes? Judy: Are you in charge of this establishment? Howard: Actually, I'm Howard Connor, the owner's older brother. (Cooler and Howard double take) Cooler: Whoa! Aren't you Captain Canine and Judy from the Adventures of Captain Canine? (Captain Canine removes his helmet) Captain Canine: Actually, I'm David Dane. Howard: Oh my goodness! Gordon would be so happy to meet you- Captain Canine: Actually, Judy and I came here for help. Cooler: Why, Captain Canine? Judy: My brother is being framed. Howard and Cooler: Framed? For what? Captain Canine: Stealing candy, picking pockets, and other petty crimes. But, I didn't do it! Someone must have disguised themselves as my character and pinned the blame on me. Howard: Perhaps Gordon should not know about it, Cooler. He'll be devastated. (Gordon enters and is surprised) Gordon: Oh my goodness! It's Captain Canine! (Gordon rushes to Captain Canine and Judy and hugs them) Gordon: Oh, I've been a big fan of you! Wait 'til I tell the others! (Gordon runs off. Howard, Cooler, Captain Canine, and Judy give sad looks to each other) Cooler: Poor Gordon. He doesn't realize what's been going on. We've got to find out who framed you and why. Part Two (At Katrina's House, Katrina is laughing evilly) Katrina: It's working! My new plan is working! (Catgut enters, wearing a Captain Canine costume(A helmet, a cape, a shirt, and pants)) Catgut:(Taking off his helmet) How long do I have to wear this thing? It's starting to get very stuffy. Also, I'm getting rashes in places I haven't had rashes before. Katrina: Stop complaining, Catgut. Just keep wearing that costume until that Dalmation puppy figures out that Captain Canine is a crook. And if he does, he'll run away from the pound and we'll catch him! Catgut: (Mumbling as he puts the helmet back on) Why do I have to be the one to wear the costume? Katrina: Because, Catgut, you're the same height as Captain Canine. Now, go. (Catgut leaves as he grumbles) (Back at the Pound...) Igor: No. I can't tell him. Cooler: But, if you don't tell him, it would be like lying. Igor: So, you want to scar Gunther emotionally because his TV Hero is being framed by an imposter?! Howler: Cooler, I think Iggy's right. Gordon is a dog year older than Whopper and he looks up to Captain Canine like a big brother. Cooler: As much as it kills me to do this, but all right, we won't tell him. Are you guys willing to help me and Captain Canine find out who framed Captain Canine? Howler: Well... okay. What do you want us to do, Cooler? Cooler: You should install some video cameras where the imposter is prowling. Howler: Okay, Cooler. (Howler and Igor leave. Judy and Captain Canine enter) Cooler: Judy, Captain Canine, you two stall Gordon at his doghouse so that he won't find out. Judy: You got it, Cooler. (Meanwhile at Gordon's doghouse, Gordon is jumping up and down the bed with excitement) Gordon: I don't believe it! That was Captain Canine, in the flesh! I'm so lucky! (A knock on the door is heard) Gordon: I wonder who that could be? (Gordon gets off his bed and opens the door. In the doorway stood Captain Canine and Judy) Gordon: Oh my goodness! Captain Canine and Judy again! Captain Canine: So, you must be Gordon. Gordon: Y-yes! Yes I am. Tell me one of your adventures, please? Captain Canine: Well, did I ever tell you the one where I saved the princess of Paprika from the Yawning Yellow Yak? Gordon: That's new. Please tell me. (Meanwhile, outside, Holly and the other Pound Puppies are installing video cameras around the pound's walls) Cooler: There. Now, we'll wait until the culprit comes lurking around. Then, we'll see who framed Captain Canine on video footage. (At the surveillance room, Holly and the Pound Puppies(Gordon absent) are looking at the monitors. On one of the monitors, it zooms on Catgut, with his helmet off, fanning himself) Catgut: (On the monitor) I hate this costume. I really do. But, I must do what I have to do. (He puts the helmet back on and sneaks behind a man and quietly takes the man's wallet out of his pocket. Catgut then sneaks away. The man realizes that his wallet is gone) Man: What the...?! Somebody stole my wallet! (He sees Catgut taunting him and thinks that Catgut is Captain Canine) Man: (Angrily) Captain Canine stole my wallet! I'll report that thief to the cops! (Everyone else gasps) Igor: Just as I thought! Stoneface must be behind it! Nose Marie: And poor Captain Canine is framed! (Cooler takes the tape out) Cooler: We got the evidence. Now, to prove Captain Canine's innocence. (Back at Gordon's house, Captain Canine and Judy are reenacting an episode from their show. Gordon watches in amazement.) Captain Canine: And then, while Judy and I were exploring the jungle planet of Hot Water, we encountered an elephant in my pajamas. And how the elephant got into my pajamas, I'll never know. Gordon: Did that elephant use a shrink/grow ray gun to make your pajamas bigger? Judy: Perhaps. (Cooler enters) Cooler: Um... Judy? Judy: Yes, Cooler? Cooler: May I have a word with you? Judy: Sure. (Cooler and Judy leave) Gordon: What else happened on your adventure, Captain Canine? Captain Canine: As soon as Judy and I journeyed further and further, we came across at temple of Tikki-Tikki... (Outside Gordon's doghouse, Judy hears the news of who framed Captain Canine) Judy: So, it was this Catgut person who framed my brother! Wait until I get my hands on that crook! Cooler: And now that we got the evidence, we need to catch Catgut in action. Will you help us? Judy: Absolutely, Cooler! Part Three (Later, Catgut is sipping some tea to cool himself from the costume.) Catgut: That darned costume made me feel like I've been in the Sahara Desert for a year. (Igor enters.) Igor: Hello, Kefka. Catgut: Hmph. You again.... And that's Catgut, not Kefka. What do you want this time? Igor: I thought I'd let you know that there a sale on tuna at Shimaru's Sushi Shoppe. Catgut: (Surprised) Really? Igor: Yep. But, first, close your eyes. (Catgut covers his eyes.) Catgut: Okay. Now what? (A cage drops on Catgut.) Catgut: What the...?! Igor: Kefka, your days of framing Captain Canine are over! Catgut: I've been bamboozled.... And it's Catgut, not Kefka! (Holly, the other Pound Puppies(With Gordon absent), Pound Purries, Howard, and Judy enter.) Cooler: Now, you're going to apologize to the fans of Captain Canine for framing him. Catgut: Why should I? Igor: You made the public believe that Captain Canine was a bad guy! (Catgut casually lies on his side.) Catgut: So what? I never liked his show anyway nor do I like the comic books. (Cooler pulls out a feather.) Catgut: What are you going to do with that feather? (Cooler uses the feather to tickle Catgut's foot as Catgut laughs hysterically.) Catgut: (Laughing) Stop tickling my foot! I'm ticklish! Cooler: Maybe you should apologize to Captain Canine and his fans first. Catgut: No! (Catgut swats the feather away with his foot.) Cooler: Ouch! Catgut: That's what you get for tickling my feet. (Cooler rubs his hand.) Cooler: You don't have to hit so hard. Catgut: There is no way you'll get me to apologize. (Howard pulls out a video tape.) Catgut: What's with the video tape? Howard: Your birthday tape of you playing with your teddy bear when you were a kitten. (Catgut gets a horrified look on his face.) Catgut: No! No! You wouldn't dare! Judy: He can and he will if you don't apologize. Catgut: Okay! Okay! I'll apologize! It shall be done today! Judy: That's more like it. (Back at Gordon's doghouse...) Captain Canine: And that's how I defeated Lyro of the Opera. Gordon: Cool. (Cooler enters.) Cooler: Yo, Captain Captain, can I talk to you? Captain Canine: Excuse me, Gordon. (Cooler and Captain Canine go outside.) Captain Canine: Did you get the culprit? Cooler: Yep. He'll be making an apology to the public soon. Captain Canine: Excellent. Hopefully, I'll get some reimbursement. (Later, Katrina is seen yelling at Catgut.) Katrina: What?! $230,000 for reimbursement?! You're kidding me, right? Catgut: (Lowly) I kid you not, Miss Stoneheart. Katrina: I have been foiled... and by an actor in a tacky costume too! Catgut: Don't worry, Miss Katrina. I can assure you'll get your chance to capture those Pound Puppies next time.... (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound...) Captain Canine: Well, Cooler. You and your friends have restored my reputation. You are the real hero in this story. Cooler: Yep. The good thing is that Gordon never found out. Captain Canine: Mm-hmmm. (Gordon enters.) Gordon: Hey, guys. Cooler: Oh. Hey, Gordy. Gordon: I had the best day today. Cooler: Good to hear. Gordon: Of course, I did figure out what's going on. Cooler: Yeah, well... (Shocked) Whoa! Gordon: I knew it was Catgut wearing that uniform all the time. I would've told you guys about it, but you must have been distracting me by having Captain Canine tell all of his adventures to me. Cooler: But, we were afraid that you would run away if you find out and run away. Gordon: Now, why would I do a silly thing like that? I would completely understand what's going on either way. Cooler: Oh. I see... Gordon: So, Captain Canine, you're in the clear. Captain Canine: Well, Judy and I must be going now. We're shooting a new episode of my show soon. Gordon: Cool! I can hardly wait for the next episode! Captain Canine: See you around, Gordy. (Captain Canine and Judy leave.) Cooler: Well, Gordy, we did the right thing. Gordon: You sure did. The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearances of Captain Canine and Judy. Next Episode Preview Maya: Ramon! It's nice to see you again. Beamer: Ramon? Who's this Ramon guy? Is he trying to take my girlfriend away? Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Jealousy Will Get You Nowhere. And by the way, I'm not jealous. Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Gordon